Hollywood Love
by Breaking.Free.101
Summary: She's Los Angeles' hottest and most famous...He's the Laker's hottest player....What happens when they meet after an emotional breakup? Troyella! R


Chapter 1: I'm Doing What?!

"Okay Shar! I'll see you soon!...Yeah!...Uh-huh!...Love you, too...Bye!" I said and hung up as the white Hummer limo I was riding in pulled up outside JFK International Airport in New York. I watched Sharpay Evans' picture fade from the screen of my pink iPhone. I put my phone back in my white oversized Mark Jacobs leather tote bag and smoothed out my black leggings and teal t-shirt dress. I ran my hand through my straightened, shoulder length black hair and side bangs, slipped on my black peep toe pumps, and put on my oversized black Chanel sunglasses as a bodyguard opened the limo door for me.

"Gabriella!" The paparazzi and fans screamed as I was led through the crowd. I smiled at the many, many cameras and signed autographs for my fans. I was relieved when I felt the cool air conditioning of the airport on my face.

"Right this way, Miss Montez." An airport attendant said and ushered me towards a check-in desk.

"Where to, Miss Montez?" The man at the desk asked.

"Back to good ole LA." I replied and tapped my French manicured fingers as a bodyguard placed my three Louis Vuitton suitcases on the conveyer belt.

"Have a nice flight!" He said cheerfully and handed me my tickets.

"Thank you!" I said and then was immediately ushered away to a gate. Airplane attendants and bodyguards led me out onto the tarmac and toward the steps of my private jet. I climbed up the steps, took a final wave at the paparazzi and walked inside. I sat down in one of the large white leather chairs and looked around the jet's interior that I had designed. I put my bag in the seat next to me and curled up in one of my bright pink cashmere blankets.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up about five hours later when the plane landed on the runway in Los Angeles, California. I gathered my stuff as the plane came to a stop. I put my sunglasses back on as I threw my tote over my shoulder and walked down the steps of the jet. The bodyguards surrounded me as I walked into the airport and led me over to the baggage claim. I groaned when I saw the camera flashes outside the main sliding doors of LAX Airport.

"Here we go." I groaned and walked outside. I waved as I climbed into the black Escalade waiting for me and closed the door.

"How's my superstar?" my manager, Max Stuart, asked as the Escalade pulled away from the curb.

"Tired." I replied and laid my head against the window. This happened at least once a month. It was like this since I had signed a recording contract the summer after my senior trip in high school. Now, a three years later, I had a two number one and platinum cds.

"Not to tired, I hope." Max said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..." He said. "You're singing at the Lakers game tonight!" I felt my throat go dry.

"I'm doing what?!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

"Yes!" He replied.

"No, no, no!" I protested. "That will not work!"

"It's gonna have to!" Max replied. "Because we're here." The STAPLES Center rose before us.

After five more minutes, Max and I were dropped off in front of the main entrance.

"Right this way." Max said and led me into the building.

"Max, please don't make me do this!" I begged as we walked towards the team manager's office.

"You have to." He replied as we walked down a hallway. "Besides, what do you have against the Lakers?"

Before I could reply, a man with pepper colored hair came out from an office.

"Ah! Mr. Dawson!" Max exclaimed.

"Max!" He exclaimed back. "Nice to see you again!"

"You as well!" Max replied. "This is Gabriella Montez." He gestured to me and Mr. Dawson walked over to me and shook my hand.

"I am pleasured to finally meet you!" He gushed.

"Thank you!" I replied, smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Well, we need to get Gabriella changed and into sound check." Max said.

"Right!" Mr. Dawson exclaimed. "Follow me." We followed him down a hall and into a small dressing room near the entrance to the basketball court.

"Will this be okay?" He asked me.

"It's perfect." I said and set my bag down in a chair. "I'll be right out." I closed the door and walked over to the clothing rack bulging with clothes. I slipped out of my dress and leggings and into one of the many choices of clothing. I pulled on a pair of light washed cut off shorts and a tight dark- purple t-shirt. I stepped into a pair of bronze gladiator sandals and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I opened the door and walked straight into a guy's chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean too!"

"Hey, it's okay!" The person replied. I looked up and gasped.

"Chad!" I exclaimed. Standing in front of me was Chad Danforth.

"Gabriella?" He asked and looked closely at me; like he wasn't sure I was really there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a basketball game tonight." He said.

"Oh, right." I replied. "I knew that."

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"I'm signing at the game." I said.

"Cool." He replied. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I replied. "See you later."

Chad and I went opposite ways and I walked into the gym.

"There she is!" Max exclaimed as I walked across the court. I spun around and stopped abruptly.

Standing in front of me now was the rest of the LA Lakers basketball team. An even bigger surprise than Chad Danforth was the fact that Troy Bolton was standing in front of me.

"Guys, this is the lovely Gabriella Montez." Max said and the guys waved.

"Are you guys still having practice?" I asked. "I can come back."

"No, it's okay." The coach said.

"Okay," I replied. "Let's get this thing started!"


End file.
